Trailer for Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is basically a trailer for my take on Paw Patrol that's coming soon. The trailer should explain what it's about, and I think you'll like what it has to offer. As long as you give it a chance that is and not assume it's bad just for being different, as that's not the case. Different can be good if done right and given the proper chance, so I think you'll enjoy this one.


**Disclaimer:** Note that just because this story doesn't follow the show a million percent, doesn't mean it's automatically bad. I mean, Pedz stories known as Adventure Bay: National Park and Adventure Bay: Return to the Park have this same thing in common with my story, and lots of people love them. So I don't see it as an excuse to assume MY story's bad. Of course, you didn't assume this, as you actually gave it a chance. But I think you'll all like what the trailer has to offer. Enjoy!

* * *

Peaceful guitar music played as a narrator voiced over a black screen. "The Paw Patrol. An organization residing in Adventure Bay."

A young Dalmatian pup was running around a town of some sorts with his older brother trying to keep up with him, not wanting him to get caught. The Dalmatian's optimistic and bubbly outlook seemed to please and worry the Dalmatian at the same time. As the two of them ran off to a tower of some sorts, a young boy with a black jacket, blue shirt, and brown shorts, along with silver eyes and white hair was leaning on a tree that they went past. He seemed to be the edgy type, while also having a sense of knowledge in his arsenal.

The screen went to black again with the narrator voicing over again. "They come to us to do what's right."

A Chocolate Labrador was relaxing nearby as he then saw the younger Dalmatian running up to him. Due to his laid back attitude, he was more than happy to welcome the brothers. A German Shepherd was admiring his rear end as he shook it in front of a mirror, and then he turned around to give a more serious impression. He was indeed a serious leader, but also a bit on the egotistical side. A Cockapoo was then seen crashing into the older Dalmatian brother and helping him get up and showing a quirky and fun loving personality.

The narrator voiced over again as the screen once again went to black. "They all have their own quirks."

A Terrier Mixed Breed had just popped his head out of the dumpster with a sphere like object, jumping out and showing a filth loving side. He was one of the bratty type that didn't like to be judged for his knowledge alone. A teenage boy was then seen walking up to the Dalmatian brothers at the entrance of the tower. As the camera panned up to his face, he seemed to show a kind hearted and determined look. His tall black hair also worked with his love for being a kind leader, as he kneeled down to them and rubbed their heads affectionattely.

The screen went to black once again as the narrator said these words. "But not everyone is an angel."

The Dalmatians were shown a book of the of two hearts, one having a red half and a crystal half, and the other being completely blue. Both of them were intrigued by this and the older Dalmatian spoke up. "What are these?"

The boy replied as he explained what they were. "They're the destined saviors of the world. The Hearts of Truth."

The screen went to black one lat time as these final words were said. "Not everyone is safe from darkness."

The boy from before was seen standing on a roof as he was then approached by ten soldiers that pointed their machine guns at him. Once the boy turned around, he saw what was up and kept a blank look. That said, once he gained his edgy look, he couldn't help but put his index and middle fingers up to his head. And once he put them down, he said this. "Begin." The boy fell back first off the roof and jumped off the side of the building he was on just before it exploded. He then ran off and avoided the gun shots while also pulling out a gun himself.

An instrumental version of the Clattanoia theme played as the scene then changed to the younger Dalmatian seeing the boy fight and wanting to get a closer look. Once he did, he saw the boy backflip kick a soldier that tried to grab him by the face. Once another solider tried to kick him from behind, the boy dodged all of the kicks and punches and landed a solid punch on his chest. The Dalmatian studied these movements and found the thought of fighting to be fun, wanting to do it himself. 'Good thing I've been training.'

The younger Dalmatian was seen running up to the front door in two leg mode, which is something all of the Paw Patrol could do, as he then came up to the door of some room as he then ran up to a soldier. "Hey. You wanna fight?" The soldier looked at the Dalmatian and questioned his offer. "Cmon. It could be fun." The soldier shrugged and charged at the Dalmatian and attempted to punch him, only for the Dalmatian to dodge and elbow him. He then entered the room with a bubbly smile. "Not as fun as I thought, but at least you tried." The Dalmatian stuck his tongue out and walked into the room.

The German Shepherd from before was fighting a soldier while also taking his helmet off to look at himself. "Mm hmm. Nice face there." The German Shepherd shoved the helmet into the soldier's face and stopped him from landing his kick.

The Cockapoo from before was dodging a soldier's attacks with great acrobatics, managing to jump up to another floor and knock a soldier out by kicking him into a wall. "Are you all this boring? At least try."

The older Dalmatian was trying to sneak around and ended up tripping, which blew his cover. Luckily for him he was prepared and dashed forward as he jumped over the soldiers gunfire and ran off at high speeds. He was indeed relieved and continued onward with hope.

The Mixed Breed was walking up to some soldiers with one then charging at him once he pointed at them. "Which one wants, to play?" The Mixed Breed kicked a soldier back and then pulled his sword out to do some slashing, which he did to three soldiers during his scene.

The teenager from before had just arrived into the base and knocked out a high class soldier, which allowed him to burst into the room where he saw the main baddie. This was a Golden Retriever about the age of the Mixed Breed, and he was more than happy to greet the teenager with wit. "Ah, your leader. (Punches his palm) How fast do you want to die?"

Ominous music played as the Golden Retriever held off all of the members of the Paw Patrol with high energy and sadism, along with a hint of charisma, as the Labrador ran up to him and aimed a punch at him. The Retriever had other plans as he then slammed the Labrador into the cockapoo and then kicked the German Shepherd as he charged at him. He then kicked the Dalmatians from behind and blocked the boy's punch, which lead to him blocking multiple punches at high speeds. He then roundhouse kicked him back, which led to him being able to press a button for something.

A city was shown with a bunch of explosions happening from within it as the camera then showed missiles firing. The Golden Retriever was then seen looking over with a cold and bruting look as the camera then panned to the destruction with him looking over it. "The battle may have ended Paw Patrol...(Holds his arms out)but the war has just begun!" The camera panned to the front side of the Retriever as he laughed evilly at the destruction he was causing.

The music continued as the screen then panned to two gun shots firing and showing the words Paw Patrol, with two slashes then showing the X that lied next to it. The music stopped once the boy was then seen facing a group of soldiersin a labratory as he then faced the final one, who backed up in fear as the boy then aimed his gun at him, with the camera panning to his face as he pointed the gun at him and said just one word.

"Delete."

Paw Patrol: The Hearts of Truth

The boy shot the screen and had it fade to black with it then cutting to the younger Dalmatian looking over some sort of boat as his brother walked up to him and put his paw on his shoulder. "We're finally here. (Clenches fist) We're finally gonna meet the Paw Patrol." The screen faded to black, ending the trailer off.


End file.
